we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Connect the Dots
Connect the Dots is a story quest available for Sally Boyle to complete as part of her Act within ''We Happy Few''.'' Background After handing over her recent batch of Blackberry Joy to the bobbies and being told that she'll have to go through the hell of getting the ingredients ''again soon, Sally thinks more on how she's going to escape Wellington Wells. However, upon experiencing a de ja vu ''moment concerning her daughter Gwen, Sally decides to head home quickly to soothe her mind. Required & Recommended Items '''Recommended': * Garden District-appropriate clothing (Torn Suit) Walkthrough Make Sure Gwen's All Right Go to Sally's home, then head upstairs to the top floor to check-up on Gwen. Sally's relieved that Gwen is not in any immediate danger, until she notices that her infant daughter has developed a rather nasty rash and a bit of a fever. Concerned, she decides to grab her medical book to see what Gwen might be afflicted with. Grab the Medical Book Walk over to the small drawer directly behind you. You should enter a cutscene with Sally browsing the text, where she becomes horrified as she realizes that Gwen has measles, which can be fatal to babies like her. However, it is treatable: all Sally needs is a bottle of Cod Liver Oil, something her mum used to use on her in Sally's youth. Look at Gwen Approach Gwen in her crib. Sally knows that her ex (and Gwen's father) might have some cod liver oil, but she's hesitant to go back to him for many reasons. In the end, she decides that Gwen's health comes first, so she sets off for Hayworth Labs. Visit Anton Verloc at Haworth Labs From Sally's place head on over to the Joy Factory as indicated on your map. Go to the entrance on the right, same place that Arthur had to back in his story line. Once you go inside, you'll enter a cutscene where Sally speaks to Constables Whistler and Leighton, the latter being something of a receptionist. Both bobbies inform Sally that Anton is still angry with her, but in light of Sally's insistence hail the rogue doctor anyway. Verloc, upon discovering Sally is standing in his lobby, flies into a bitter rage, lamenting on Sally's departure and the fact that she stole "his" notes (which Sally refutes). He refuses to hear her out, and orders the bobbies to arrest her as he kills the transmission. The policemen, however, do not arrest Sally, likely because they want more Blackberry Joy from her. Leave Haworth Labs Return to from whence ye came, where Sally will begin to ponder on what to do. Suddenly, she remembers that Arthur was rather resourceful, so she decides to pay him a visit in the Garden District. Visit Arthur in the Garden District Get to Lud's Holm by any means you prefer, either from taking the bridge or Wellington Underground. Follow the marker to Arthur, who'll be sitting alone on a wooden swingset in an old park that he and Sally used to hang out in. After somewhat reconciling with her old friend, Sally reveals that she can get Arthur the coveted Letter of Transit, but requires the cod liver oil in exchange. Arthur is upset and confused over the task: cod liver oil is very hard to find in these times, and to his knowledge, Sally hated the stuff because her mum "used to torture her" with the stuff. Nevertheless, he agrees to the task, and sets off to go get some, while Sally goes to the one person she knows can get her a letter of transit: General Byng. Visit the Victory Memorial Camp From Lud's Holm you should be able to get to Ravensholm relatively quickly. Outside the processing gate entrance you'll meet Sergeant Oldcastle, who readily opens the gate for the General's "special friend." Head to the entrance to the camp itself, where the gate for whatever reason is wide-open. Doing so, Sally encounters Private Harry and another Sergeant, the latter arguing with his subordinate on why the gate was open. They agree to escort Sally to the General. Another cutscene plays out as Sally is greeted by Byng within his personal office. She candidly asks for the letter, which the General obliges to, but as he does so reflects on his earlier meeting with Sally a few days ago. He swears he heard a cat within her house, which Sally once again dismisses as being a side effect to the Rainbow Joy she gave the General. Byng sees through her deception, however, and reveals that he wrote himself a note addressing the matter: "Sally has a baby." Sally pleads with the General, who's offended that he was never told about it, though he does understand why Sally would never tell Gwen's father ("God knows what he'd do to a baby"). He tells Sally of how, after the "very bad thing," some women decided to have babies, but they caused everyone else to be so unhappy. The kids would end up being sent away from Wellington Wells, sometimes with their mothers, sometimes not. The General comments that he could probably get Gwen out, but not Sally, whom he needs here for the Blackberry Joy. Sally slaps the General in anger, whom almost retaliates but maintains composure. Sally exits the camp, worried about what the future may hold now that the General knows her secret. Rewards & Unlocks * Unlocks the quest Millihelen Known Bugs Quest History Trivia * This quest references one of Arthur's quests, but instead of Arthur going to see Sally at her home, Sally goes to see Arthur at the Garden District, but the scenes play out the same. Gallery Category:Sally's Quests Category:Sally Boyle Category:Lud's Holm Category:Lud's Holm quests Category:St. George's Holm Category:St. George's Holm Quests Category:Story quests Category:Quests